It has been found that the conventional sunshade for automobiles is simply a screen designed to be mounted across the inner side of the windshield of an automobile. However, as such a sunshade for automobiles is disposed within an automobile, it can only keep the steering wheel and the front seats from direct sunlight, but is of no use as to the decrease of the temperature inside the automobile.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an automobile sunshade which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.